


We STICK together!

by RockNoir



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Group Hugs, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNoir/pseuds/RockNoir
Summary: Maybe cuddling is a hidden side effect of being bitten by a radioactive spider.One that only becomes apparent when you encounter other people who have also been bitten by a radioactive spider.





	We STICK together!

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite troupes are puppy piles and bed sharing

Nearly strangers to each other, yet closer than they’d ever be to anyone else. In more than one way.

 

Peter woke up, mind fuzzy and head throbbing dully, the solid concrete roof of a building top uncomfortably hard under his spine.

He’s laying on his back, arms stretched. 

Also, he was warm. And it felt like there was a weighted blanket on him.

Except it wasn’t a blanket.

It was a person. Or, several persons.

Pressed against one of his sides was Peni, her head resting on his chest, asleep. On his other side was Gwen, instead of being pressed up against Peter’s side like Peni, she was laying perpendicular to them, on her back with her head pillowed just below Peni’s, on the soft cushion of Peter’s stomach. Her legs rested on top of Miles, who was laying on his stomach near them, head pillowed on Peter’s outstretched forearm. That wasn’t too comfortable.

His own pig-counterpart was curled up by his leg, little head resting on Peter’s shins. Little Z’s floated in the air above the pig’s head, soft snorting sounds coming from him as he snored in his sleep. His ears perked up and flopped over with each snore, in a comical and cartoon-y fashion. Noir was using Ham’s body as a pillow. He was still wearing his mask and goggles, but his hat had long been discarded, and his trench coat was being used as a blanket by Peni.

Fighting crime and saving the world, whether by yourself or with a team, was exhausting.

Peter stretched out and yawned, his movements stirring the other spiders from their own slumber.

“Next time, we should get a hotel or something instead of deciding to just crash out on top of a building. It’s not the most comfortable place to sleep,” he joked as the others slowly sat up, in various stares of tired and not at all happy with being woken up so soon. Their little puppy pile was warm and soft and comfortable. Being woken up and having to face the cold morning air and rising sun wasn’t. 

“You hit your head hard and passed out last night when we were fighting Doc Oc,” Miles says, pushing himself in to a sitting position, “We were gonna wait for you to wake up and then decide where to go from there but you didn't wake up soon enough and everyone was tired. It’s your fault.”

“Noted. But, now that we’re all awake, how about we go find a diner and get some breakfast tacos?!”

 

__________________________

The next time it happens, they’re formulating a thorough plan to stop Kingpin for good.

The Aunt May of Miles’ universe had been kind enough to let the group lay low in her living room, handing them an abundance of extra blankets and pillows and telling them they could stay for as long as they needed, even if their rush to save the world meant just a few hours of plan revision time.

There had been a intense planning session, complete with a giant piece of paper being tapped to the wall and different colored markers being used to draw out terrible examples and plays of their plan. Peter had said it was the only way to formulate a good plan, and the others disagreed, claiming that he’d watched too many movies and satire action shows.

In reality, Peter had just always wanted to sketch out a big, beautiful, colorful battle plan complete with pictures and arrows and diagrams. Sure, it was just like they’d done it in movies, but it always looked cool, and this was the perfect time to try it.

Then, after everything was settled and they were too burned out, beat up, and tired to think of anything else, the markers were capped and the blankets were stretched across the small living room floor in a next-like fashion.

Despite there being two couches and a guest room, the group of Spider-Men gravitated toward each other, tangling themselves together much like they had done the previous night.

None of them breathed a word about it, none of them mentioned how awkward or uncomfortable being crammed together in a small space could be. Instead only choosing to curl around a pillow or a cuddling partner of choice, and settling down.

“Guys?” Miles says, voice muffled from wherever he’s swaddled up in blankets and pillows and probably Gwen’s arms. The room’s dark, so dark that Peter cant even see the ceiling fan that’s bolted up above them from where he lays, attempting to stare up at the ceiling. “Lowkey, I’m kinda dreading tomorrow. I mean, we’re Spider-Man. Spider-Men? Superheroes. We can totally save the day but I don’t really wanna get beat up again. That shit kinda hurt.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Ham says, followed by a literal snort, “We can just beat them up before they beat us up.”

There’s a collective laugh between the six of them.

Being tangled up and crammed together on a solid living room floor of a semi-stranger’s house surrounded by other kind-of strangers has never been so...comfortable.

It’s the best sleep any of them have had all week, and will probably be the best they have in a long time. After all that’s happened so far, sleep will not come easy to them any other time.

____________

They only have a few moments to get everyone back to where they need to be and for Miles to set things straight and keep Brooklyn from becoming a black hole.

They shouldn’t waste absolutely any time.

They really shouldn’t.

But, just before Peni leaves, Miles grabs her arm and yanks her to himself in a tight hug. Gwen immediately hugs Peni from behind, turning it in to a group hug, and the others are just as quick to join in, the group of them once again entangling with each other, the commotion around them forgotten for a moment.

Like being wrapped up in a spider’s web.

“Is this a side affect of the spider bite?” Miles asks aloud. He wasn’t much of the cuddly type, often escaping hugs and cuddlings from his own parents in favor of being an ‘almost grown man’, as he likes to put it. “Do spiders cuddle?”

“I don’t think spiders are pack animals,” Gwen says. “They live on their own.”

The group hug slowly loosens, until they’re all standing in a small huddle.

“It’s because we get eachother,” Peter says. “You’re like us, and we’re like you. We’re bound stick together! Get it? Stick!” The joke earns an eye roll from just about everyone, even if the masks won’t allow the action to be seen.

“Can we call ourselves Spider Gang?” Miles asks, looking around hopefully at the others.

“Sure.”

Miles excitedly extends his hand to the middle of the huddle, grinning under his mask. The other’s follow suit, also putting their hands in to the middle.

“Spider Gang!” Miles exclaims.

Parting ways is bitter sweet, but, in more way than one, they’ll be closer than any other group of people on any other planet or universe would be.

**Author's Note:**

> the original idea for this ficlet was that everyone liked to climb in to Peter’s bed because they all sleep better in a big cuddly group but I just couldn’t get that to flow so I had to scrap it
> 
> rip in peace
> 
> I might draw fanart for this later but I’m not sure
> 
> I do ficlet requests sometimes on tumblr so you can HMU there @kiwisodaa


End file.
